The Sleepover
by BrittanaBechloe are soulmates
Summary: The Barden Bellas have a sleepover. Chloe and Beca wake up in the middle of the night and start talking. One thing leads to another. I already posted this on tumblr and got very nice feedback. This is my very first fanfiction so sorry if there are some mistakes in it. Reviews are very appreciated!


Never in a million years Beca would have believed it if someone told ther that she'd end up in having a sleepover with a group of acapella singers. Let alone even attend college or making friends there. She just never was the type of girl for that. Yet here she was sitting in a clishee sleepover circle laughing along with the others at on of Fat Amy's crazy stories.

"So anybody up for truth or dare?", Cynthia Rose asked with a grin on her face. Beca cringed. She never particulary liked that game, because the dares seemed pointless, just plain embarassing or just served for the purpose to get into a girls pants.

It wasn't just the dare part that concerned her at the moment though. The standart truth question in this game was always "Who do you have a crush on at the moment?".

Aubrey would surely just ask her that exact question because she wanted to make sure that Beca had a crush on Jesse. That couldn't have been farther away from the the truth. Sure, Jesse was a nice guy but Beca never saw anything beyond a friendship working between them. The person that really made her heart beat faster whenever she was around, was Aubrey's redheaded best friend, Chloe.

Beca never pegged herself as the girl who falls head over heels in love but Chloe took her by surprise. The way she was so open and nice to everyone amazed Beca. Not to mention her beautiful appearance. It didn't help at all that Chloe was really touchy and seemed to flirt with her a lot but Beca figured that that was just how she was with everyone.

Of course Beca could just try to lie if they asked her. The problem was that she was utterly horrible at it. Nobody would believe her and she would end up embarassing herself in front of everyone if she admited her true feelings.

If she picked "Dare" she would probably end up having to kiss Chloe at some point since Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy seemed to have caught on on Beca's secret crush. There was no way Chloe wouldn't notice that something was wrong if Beca kissed her.

To Beca's luck most of the Bellas weren't too keen on Cythia Roses suggestion, calling it a "middle school game". Stacie was trying to avoid that game because she suspected that it was another one of Cynthia Rose's approaches.

"It's already late anyway so why don't we go to sleep?", Aubrey suggested seeming pretty exhausted. Since nobody had a better idea and part of the group was also tired they nodded in agreement. Beca helped Chloe and Aubrey to take a couple of mattresses out when she noticed that she didn't get one.

"Um, guys? I think we need another mattress. I haven't got one." She said awkwardly. Chloe just smiled at her

"No, that's ok. You don't mind sleeping with me, do you?", Chloe asked, "sleeping on the same mattress that is" she added with a flirtatious wink.

'Oh my God! This cannot be happening', Beca thought but what came out was merely: "Uuh S-sure. Why would I mind?" with a nervous laugh at the end. By the time Beca was changed and ready for bed Chloe already lay peacefully on the mattress.

Beca stood there for a while admiring how gorgeous Chloe looked even in her sweatpants and without her make up. Sometimes she wished she could have prevented falling head over heels in love with this girl because she didn't even come close to deserve her.

"Are you going to stand there all night, silly?", Chloe giggled, "Come on! Get down here. I won't bite…much". Beca quickly snapped out of her daze and lay down.

After getting used to Chloe's proximity for about an hour Beca was finally able to fall asleep.

Chloe had always been a light sleeper. She would wake up in the middle of the night if someone just so much as moved beside her so she was surprised that she didn't wake up sooner, considering that Beca had wrapped her arms around her from behind spooning her.

Chloe tensed up for a few seconds but then quickly relaxed when she realised who it was and sighed happily. She never really liked being in serious relationships. So far she dated a few boys but nothing ever got too commited.

However, when she met Beca she instantly felt herself drawn to her. It wasn't exactly love at first sight but there definitely was something between them. Chloe almost told Beca about her crush while she was really drunk but she was glad she didn't. Beca hung out with Jesse most of the time so the probability that she liked Chloe back seemed really low in Chloe's eyes.

Chloe shifted a little but apparently Beca was a light sleeper too because she stirred after that movement. Chloe hoped that she didn't wake up because she enjoyed having the younger Bella's arms around her and she was pretty sure that if Beca woke up she would let got of her.

Right on cue Beca seemed to start realising in what position she was in and quickly let go of Chloe.

"You didn't have to let go, you know. I kind of liked it", Chloe stated with a small smile after an awkward silence.

"Oh um y-yeah. Sorry? Just thought it'd be awkward for you…" Beca usually didn't get nervous let around stutter around people but around Chloe she was often reduced to a rambling stuttering mess. Chloe thought it was really adorable though.

Silence fell over the room again and Chloe was almost sure that Beca fell back asleep again. But after 10 minutes the brunette started talking again.

"Ugh I can't really fall asleep again. Do you want to talk or something?"

"I would love to.", Chloe replied almost immediately, "Can I ask you something and trust you to be honest?"

"Sure, what is it?", Beca answered already a bit nervous.

"What is the deal with you and Jesse?"

"You are not asking for Aubrey, right? But really we are just friends. He is nice and a huge goofball but I love him like a brother.", Beca stated, not sure why Chloe would ask her about that.

"Oh that's cool.", Chloe couldn't hold the huge grin back even if she tried to.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly both became aware of how close they were. Their faces were just inches apart and the you could basically cut the tension with a knife. Chloe wasn't sure if Beca felt it too but she just figured 'Now or never, Beale. Get it together!' and slowly leaned in, her heart beating as fast as never before.

Beca was sure she was about to faint because Chloe was leaning in closer and closer. At the aca-initiation she also had been this close to her but this was different. Chloe wasn't drunk and it was in a complete different manner.

After what felt like several minutes have passed Chloe slowly and carefully brushed her lips over Beca's, not sure how she would react at first.

Beca was practically paralized from her nervousness. Chloe Beale was practically kissing her right now. She tried her best to not freak out and finally started to pull Chloe in closer. Both of them were still hesitant at first but after a while the kiss deepened.

Chloe brushed her tongue at Beca's lower lip. Getting the hint Beca opened up her mouth a bit and deepened the kiss even more. They continued making out until both of them were flustered and breathless.

Beca turned into a deep shade of pink when Chloe smiled lovingly at her while stroking the side of her face. She realised that it was silly considering that they just made out for about 10 minutes but she couldn't help it.

"Wow, we definitely should have done this sooner!", Chloe whispered enthusiastically not wanting to wake up the others. "I wasn't sure if you liked me that way. I mean you and Jesse seemed so close so I just thought that you prefer him."

"Are you kidding? How could I not like you? I don't even know what I have done to deserve you. You deserve way better! You are literally perfect and could have anyone so I guess I thought I never stood a chance. I was the new weirdo without any friends. After that shower incident I couldn't stop thinking about you.", Beca admitted, saying incredibly fast without taking a breath.

Chloe giggled. "You know it's adorable when you blush and how fast you talk when you get nervous. But for the record you are way better than anybody else here on campus."

"Um thanks. So… are we like dating now?"

"Well for that you'll have to take me out on a date first but let's just wait a while until we tell Aubrey and the others about us, okay? let's sleep over it first. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night."

They fell silent again. Just as Beca was about to fall asleep Chloe started talking again

"Oh and Beca?"

"Yeah?", Beca replied sleepy.

"Usually I am the big spoon" Chloe then proceeded to wrap her arms around Beca and nuzzle into her neck.

No, Beca Mitchell never expected to take part in a sleepover with a group of acapella singers but she wouldn't have it any other way because it led to the start of this amazing relationship.


End file.
